Luxury Cruising
by Maiii-chan
Summary: Bunch of oneshots whenever I think of any. Basically just for fun, also because I'm too lazy to submit new stories every time. Mostly selfcest. Accepting prompts, etc. Refer to profile for ships


**a/n: **'sup mofos  
>okay okay okay okay in case you don't understand, this place is simply going to be for me to pour my drabbles of random ship stories I make up, so I don't have to submit a new story every time. So it's a compilation of some oneshots of all my Vocaloid ships, yeah?<p>

Yeah.

**M**ay or may not use otp prompts.  
><strong>N<strong>othing belongs to me.

* * *

><p><span>1. RinxRinto<span>

**Bundled**

"Shit. It's friggin' cold!" Rin muttered, cursing under her breath as she blew onto her freezing fingers, rubbing her un-gloved hands. She looked up at the taller boy next to her. Rinto, bundled in sweaters, scarves, and jumpers seemed to be blissfully unaware of the shivering girl next to him. Rin contemplated her predicament. She didn't think it would have been this cold, and had refrained from wearing another jumper, and the moment she stepped out the cold hit her like a brick. She was freezing her butt off. Rinto had a million sweaters. She'd lose all her pride if she asked him for one.

They chose her sin well, she supposed: Pride. It was true. And maybe Rinto was the same. But there wasn't any reason for him to be selfish, was there? If she waited out a little, he was certain to hand over a sweater.

Not like she needed one.

Rinto glanced at her rubbing her hands together without a hint of sympathy. "Want some ice-cream?"

She glared at him. Was he crazy? Who on earth would eat ice-cream in this weather?

Well, maybe Kaito would, but...

"No." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Are you upset with me?" He asked, smiling cheekily.

She turned away. "No."

"Okay." He shoved his hands into his coat pockets. "Wanna walk through the park?"

She considered this – maybe a walk would warm her up, at least a little. "Okay." She mumbled through chattering teeth. He smiled at her again as though nothing was wrong, and began walking through the snow. Rin trudged after him, her boots useless against the coldness crunching in the snow. Walking around did help a bit, but the cold was seeping through her skin, and Rinto was whistling. How rude! Rin growled and bit her lip, walking huffily alongside him. Though she had to admit, the park did look pretty during the winter. Crystallized water drops hung from the tree branches, and the shrubs that weren't already layered under the snow looked as though they had been sprayed with glitter, the frost coating the leaves sparkling in the morning sunlight. She caught sight of Miku and Mikuo standing together with a scarf tied around their necks, pointing at something and laughing. Rin growled again and paced closer up to Rinto.

He stopped whistling and looked down at her. "Something wrong?"

"No." She bit out, unaware that he was leading her away from the park and somewhere else entirely. "There is absolutely nothing wrong, Rinto."

"Cool." He continued whistling.

She wanted to punch him! How could this guy be so obnoxious, rude, cold-hearted, and yet still be the one that won all her affections? Rin blushed, hiding her face in her hands, trying to pretend she was still blowing her fingers. In some way, and more than one, Rinto did end up stealing her affection, no matter how many times he pissed her off, somehow he always pulled her back to him. He was so frustrating! Why could he just be like any other guy, so it would have been so much simpler just to tell him she liked him... But no. He just had to find a way to piss her off every time he saw her, and in more than one occasion she tried reconsidering her feelings for him.

But she admitted it reluctantly: she liked Rinto. And no matter how many times her teased and joked about her, she couldn't pull herself away. What a jerk!

"Wait, the hell are we?" Rin looked around, realizing they were no longer circling the park.

Rinto glanced towards her as he pushed open the door to a small shop wedged in between two other buildings, but didn't say anything. It was nearly as cold as it was inside the shop as outside, but at least it was a little warmer. She couldn't imagine why anyone would keep the temperature this low, or why Rinto had dragged her all the way here.

"One, please." He told the woman at the counter, and went off to look for a seat.  
>Rin was appalled. <em>One? ONE? <em>

The woman smiled at her pitifully, and disappeared into the back door.

That was it. She was leaving. Rin stomped angrily towards the front door of the shop before Rinto looked up from where he was sitting. "Hey, where're you goin'?"

"BACK!" She yelled at him, alerting the other girl in the shop, and she scurried out. "Because apparently you have no goddamn heart to help a girl. Dick!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second." He laughed, standing up to take her arm.

_He's laughing. He's laughing at me._ Rin went red in the face as he pulled her back towards the couches. "Quit it!" She snapped as she got pulled down onto the couch, not noticing that he had wrapped his arm around her. "You practically leave me to freeze, order whatever you just did just for yourself, and you LAUGH at me!?"

"Hey."

"WHAT!?"

He smiled lazily, taking a mug of hit chocolate from the table and placing it into her shivering hands. A scoop of ice-cream with a cat face drawn with chocolate syrup on it floated inside. He flicked a dab of cream from the cat's ear and dabbed it to his lower lip, grinning as he leant his forehead against hers.

"Want some ice-cream?"

She nearly slapped him


End file.
